Gibbs And Rule 51 A Few Years Later
by baileybeagle
Summary: Sequel to Gibbs and Rule 51. A few years ago Abby and Tim got married, so did Tony and Ziva. Now Kate DiNozzo and Jenny McGee are getting ready to turn 8, but a kidnapped a few weeks before...I would really hate to be the person that kidnapped the girls.
1. Recap

**NCIS:**

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...AFTER A FEW YEARS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to Gibbs And Rule 51. **

**A few years ago Abby and Tim got married, so did Tony and Ziva. Now Kate DiNozzo and Jenny McGee are getting ready to turn 8 - years - old. A few weeks before their 8th birthday...Kate and Jenny are kidnapped.**

**CHAPTER 1: RECAP...**

A few years before...

Gibbs got a look at how life could have been if he had made different choices. So many decisions had been made and change lives of many people.

After a few days of not sleeping to well...

One morning Gibbs tells Abby to come up to the Squad room that he needs to talk to her, Tim, Tony and Ziva.

He tells them about...

Rule 51: Sometimes - You're wrong

Telling them, he was wrong about Rule 12 and Abby ask if that means that she could date, Tim. Gibbs tells her yes, but it has to stay out of the building.

Abby and Tim begin dating right away, but not Tony and Ziva.

It's a week later when Tony finally goes to talk to Gibbs.

He tells Gibbs that he is confused, that sometimes he sees Kate at Ziva's desk and sometimes he see's Ziva. That he plays pranks and gets head slapped, he is unsure how to be with just one women.

Gibbs ask Tony is he loves Ziva and Tony replies that he does, then Gibbs tells him to go tell her. Tony needs to take a chance or he may lose that chance forever. Tony thanks Gibbs and leaves.

He goes to see Ziva and after sitting in his car for twenty minutes, he finally goes up to her apartment. He knocks on the door and she is surprised to see him.

She notices there's something different about Tony and letting him in. They talk and finally get together; Gibbs notices the change among the whole team the next morning.

First with Tim and Abby a week ago, now it seems Tony took his advice.

Abby comes up with a plan that the four of them take Gibbs to dinner for putting rule 51 into effect.

A couple of months later they take him out to dinner and Abby can hardly sit still...finally telling Gibbs that Tim asked her to marry him, as Tony announces he asked Ziva.

Six months later, the two couple got married a couple of days apart.

Then finally, the last part of the news came, but this time there was no dinner.

Everyone, even Ducky and Palmer were gathered in the squad room.

_I'm pregnant!" Ziva and Abby announced at the same time._

Caitlin Talia DiNozzo

Had been fifteen minutes older than...

Jennifer Colleen McGee

A fact that Tony started to rub in. (Getting headslaps from Abby, Gibbs and Ziva.)

By the time the girls were a year old they were beginning to look like a mixture of both their parents.

Gibbs makes another rule:

**RULE 52: SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO LOOK TO THE PAST...TO SEE HOW TO CHANGE THE FUTURE!**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY OF...**

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...AFTER A FEW YEARS**


	2. The Anniversary Of Kate Todd's Death

**NCIS:**

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...AFTER A FEW YEARS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to Gibbs And Rule 51. **

**A few years ago Abby and Tim got married, so did Tony and Ziva. Now Kate DiNozzo and Jenny McGee are getting ready to turn 8 - years - old. A few weeks before their 8th birthday...Kate and Jenny are kidnapped.**

**CHAPTER 2: THE ANNIVERSARY OF KATE TODD'S DEATH...**

Gibbs had been right about...

Caitlin Talia DiNozzo and Jennifer Colleen McGee.

They had been best friends their whole lives.

As different as the two were...they were almost like sisters.

_**Caitlin (Or Kate) had Tony's humor and ideas for pranks. She hated school, but her pranks she used to play on the teachers at first had earned her many friends at school.**_

_**Jenny remained her best friend, everyone could see the two girls were as close as sisters were.**_

_**Kate hated school and found it boring. So she was glad that Jenny was in the same classroom.**_

**THE DINOZZO HOUSE...**

**CAITLIN DINOZZO'S BEDROOM...**

"Come on, Katie! It's time to get up!" Tony yelled knowing he would get a response and sure enough...

"Daddy, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me, Katie? It's Caitlin or Kate." Seven and a half year old, Kate DiNozzo yelled back with an annoyed voice.

Finally throwing back the covers and getting out of bed.

"I know and you remind me of someone else who used to say the same thing." Tony told his daughter.

"Who?" Kate asked looking at him.

"Her name was, Caitlin Todd. She was my partner at work, before I met your mom." Tony told her with a look of sadness.

"Co..." Poking her head in the door, but stopping when she saw the look on Tony's face

"...Tony, are you okay?" Ziva finally asked.

"Fine, Zee-vah. Why wouldn't I be?" Tony said putting on a huge smile, but there was still a little sadness in his eyes.

"He's lying." Kate said.

"You are lying." Ziva said at the same time.

Tony just walked out of the room, so Kate could get ready for school and Ziva followed him.

Kate felt a little guilty, but she was just curious. They had told her a lot of stories and she had heard some from Uncle Probie, Aunt Abby, Grandpa Gibbs and Grandpa Ducky about her parents over the years. But she had rarely heard any stories about Kate Todd.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

"Tony, what is wrong?" Ziva asked as down on the couch.

"I called her, Katie and she reminded me of someone with what she told me." Tony said with a sigh.

"Tony, you know she hates to be ca..." Ziva began.

"I know, I said it to get her to get out of bed. She reminded me of..." Tony couldn't finish.

"Kate Todd, your partner before me." Ziva said and Tony nodded sadly.

"I can't believe today is the anniversary of her death. Seventeen years ago and it seems like it happened just yesterday." Tony said looking over at her. "I know, Tony." Was all Ziva could think to say.

Ziva had not known Kate, because of what her brother had done.

Though over the years, she had heard many stories and she knew that Tony had been in love with Kate. (Even if he never told her.)

Though it had been a lot of years since Kate Todd had been killed and Ziva had joined the team...the wound at times was still raw.

Ziva wrapped her arms around him; she knew how long it had been.

**THE MCGEE HOUSE...**

_**Jenny on the other hand was of course smart and loved school. Shy (As her father had been once upon a time) when first meeting new people.**_

_**Jenny watched as Kate played pranks and a few times, she had helped. All the friends Kate made with her pranks had also become Jenny's friends.**_

_**The only way to separate the two girls was when they went home at night.**_

"I can't believe how long it's been. I still miss her, Tim." Abby said as she leaned against him.

"I know, Abbs. I miss her too." Tim said with his arm around her.

Abby looked up at him and she couldn't help it. She started to laugh Tim looked at her worried.

"The conversation I had with, Kate. Remember, I thought you were just insecure?" Abby said and Tim smiled.

"Yeah, Abbs, I remember. Come on, we need to see if Jenny's ready so we can get going, okay?" Tim asked and kept his arm around Abby as they walked into the living room.

Jenny was already standing by the front door with her backpack and looked ready to go.

"Just think if, Kate could see you and me now. I was wrong then." Abby told Tim.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Jenny asked.

"Remember me telling you about a friend I had? Kate?" Abby asked as they stepped out the door.

"Yes, you told me she died." Jenny said after seeming to think about the name for a minute.

"It was today about sixteen years ago today." Abby said and Jenny wrapped her arms around her mother.

Abby had Tim on one side that had put his arm around her again after locking the door and Jenny on the other side.

The three of them made their way to the car to take Jenny to school, and then Tim and Abby would head to NCIS.

**THE SCHOOL...**

Tim pulled the car up and noticed the car in front of them.

"Hey, why don't you move your car?" Abby yelled leaning out the window with a laugh.

"Why don't you just tell, McHusband to move his car instead?" Tony yelled back.

Tony and Ziva walked back to Tim and Abby. Tim and Abby got out of their car, then the four adults watched as Jenny and Kate walked into the school laughing.

"I think we better get to work or we're going to..." Tim began after the girls disappeared into the school.

"Come on, McGoo. Don't tell me your still paranoid about being on time." Tony said.

"No, Tony, I'm not paranoid. I just prefer to be on time for work." Tim told him.

"Do you remember what today is or do you need a rem..." Tony began.

"We know what today is. The day Kate died sixteen years ago." Abby said sadly cutting him off.

Ziva always felt left out as they talked about Kate, but knew she had been a good friend to them all. Ziva was sorry that she never had a chance to meet, Kate.

Ziva had been the one that suggest that her and Tony's daughter have the first name, Caitlin...

The reason is she knew how much Tony loved, Kate and was sorry for what her brother had done...

Then Tony had suggested Talia as a middle name so they could remember Ziva's sister.

She sometimes felt there was something she could have done to stop her brother, before it had happened. She knew that was not true though.

"Zi." Tony said from beside her and she came out of her thoughts.

"I am sorry. Did you say something?" Ziva asked.

"We need to get going." Tony told her as Tim and Abby pulled away from the curb.

"Yes, you are right." Ziva said and before Tony could say anything, she grabbed the keys from him and got into the drivers seat.

"You okay, Ziva?" Tony asked getting into the passengers seat.

"Yes, I am fine." She told him.

"You just seemed to leave us for a few minutes." Tony told her.

"Tony, I never left. I stood there the whole time." Ziva said with a glance at him, before she pulled away.

**IN TONY AND ZIVA'S CAR...**

"I know, Zi. You just seemed to be thinking hard about something." Tony told her.

"It was my brother who killed her!" Ziva burst out all of the sudden at and at first, Tony seemed surprised at her outburst.

"I know, Zi. We have been going through this every year since we've been married." Tony said.

"I know you loved her, Tony." Ziva said and he looked at her.

"Ziva, she was my work partn..." Tony began.

"Do not tell me that, Tony. You were in love with her before she died." Ziva said as they pulled into the parking lot.

'Okay, this is the first time she's said that.' Tony wondered what had brought that on.

"Ziva, don't, all right? You know I wouldn't have married you if I didn't love you. Kate is in my past and is dead." Tony said making her look at him.

"Because of my brother...I think about that every year, Tony. I was the one that shot my own brother to stop him from killing Gibbs or anyone else. HE WAS MY BROTHER, TONY AND I SHOT HIM!" Ziva yelled and jumping out of the car ran for the building.

Tony jumped out of the car and took off into the building.

**NCIS...**

**WOMEN'S BATHROOM...**

He found the women's restroom and hoped there was no one else in there as he made his way in. He peeked inside, before stepping in and locking the door. Ziva leaning against the sink and throwing water on her face.

"Zi, I'm sorry. I know this day is just as hard on you as it is for the rest of us." Tony said walking over and taking her hands in his.

"Tony, I always get so...oh, what is the word? Con...Con..." Ziva couldn't think of it.

"Confused?" Tony asked.

"Yes, confused. He was my brother and I loved him, but he killed...Kate and then almost killed, Gibbs. I couldn't let him kill anyone else." Ziva said and the tears began to fall harder.

"I know, Zi. I'm sorry you had to be the one to kill your brother." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around her.

After a few minutes, she pulled away and washed her face.

Then they headed into the squad room.

**THE SQUADROOM...**

Gibbs looked up as Tony and Ziva took their seats at their desk, he noticed that Ziva had been crying.

He was sure he knew the reason, because it was the day that Kate died and the day that Ziva had shot her brother.

Gibbs knew that shooting her brother...not matter the fact she was trying to stop him from killing again, had haunted her since it had happened.

He could see a look of sadness in Tony's eyes and Tim's as well...probably the same look on his face.

Gibbs had not been down to see Abby, but had asked Tim how she was doing. Tim had told him that she seemed to be the same as she was every year since Kate had been killed...

Okay, but not great.


	3. This Is No Coincidence

**NCIS:**

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...AFTER A FEW YEARS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**NCIS SQUADROOM...**

It was just a little after eleven when Gibbs phone rang...

"Gear up!" Gibbs called and the three agents grabbed their gear following Gibbs.

**IN THE CAR...**

They were in the car with Gibbs driving and then there was a scream of sirens.

Firetrucks and other emergency crews were headed in the same direction they were. Then they couldn't get around the corner to the street where the crime scene was, because the road was blocked. and the school was engulfed in flames.

"Bo..." Tim couldn't finish as he realized what street they were at and why it was so familiar.

The street where Kate and Jenny's school was, the street was blocked off, before Gibbs could come to a full stop...

Tony, Ziva and Tim jumped out looking all around for Jenny and Kate. They saw the kids, teachers and the class their kids were in. Kate and Jenny were no where to be seen.

Teachers, kids and everyone else from the school were standing as far back from the school as they could. Kids were clinging to each other and crying. Tim spotted Kate and Jenny's teacher Mrs. Roberts, he headed over to her...Ziva and Tony right behind him.

"Where's Jenny?" Tim asked. "Where's Kate?" Tony and Ziva asked at the same time.

Mrs. Roberts jumped and looked startled, then turned to face them.

"I...I don't know. They were in line as we hurried out of the school when the fire started." Mrs. Roberts told them.

Ziva wanted to run to the school to find Kate, but the fire was still going not as strong as it had been. It didn't seem to matter what the fire fighters did. She turned to Tony, both of them numb...Kate couldn't still be in the school and dead.

Tim was thinking the same thing.

"Tim! Timmy, what happened? Where's Jenny?" Abby was beside him now. "Abb..." Tim began. "I saw the news on TV. Where's Jenny? Is she okay?" Abby asked and Tim feared the news he had to tell her.

They didn't know if Jenny was dead or alive, but she was missing.

"Abby...Jenny and Kate...they got seperated from their class...no one can find them." Tim said and Abby fell against him. "Jenny!" Abby yelled looking around not wanting to believe what she had just been told, but there was no sign of Jenny or even Kate.

Tim was right and she knew he would never lie to her about something like this, but it was their daughter. Abby feared the worst and so did the other three.

It looked like all the other kids and adults from the school had made it out okay, but there were still questions...

'Where was Jenny and Kate? What happened to them and did they make it out of the school in time?'

The fire seemed less and looked like it was almost done.

Abby was leaning against Tim, sobbing...they couldn't lose their daughter. Not now...therre was no way they would survive losing their little girl. Tim and Abby would break up and never be together again.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ziva asked, her voice was cold and she seemed to be trying to keep her emotions from showing as she turned to Mrs. Roberts. "I...I was about to, but we've been looking for them and wanted to make sure before we did." Mrs. Roberts told her.

"Boss, the crime scene...it's right across the street." Tim said looking over to where the crime scene they had been headed to was, Abby looked at Tim. "What? There is no way this is a coiniddence." Abby said.

"You're right, Abbs. I don't think it was either." Gibbs told her as he walked over to them.

He had been a short distance away talking to fire fighters and others to see what he could find out.

No one seemed to know anything...or they were just unwilling to talk about it.

"We have to find them, Gibbs. I can't lose my daughter it...it took me so long to realize...what I wanted." Abby told him as she looked at the school that was now completely ruined. "We will no matter what and we will find who ever did this." Gibbs reassured her. "We won't lose our daughter, Abb. We'll find her and she will be okay." Tim said. "Then I'm going to torture them and kill them for taking my daughter." Ziva said as she to looked at the school. "Our daughter and I would help, Ziva." Tony told her.

'Where could Jenny and Kate be? Who took them? Why?'


	4. Tony Tells Gibbs What To Do With Rule 10

**NCIS:**

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...AFTER A FEW YEARS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to Gibbs And Rule 51. **

**A few years ago Abby and Tim got married, so did Tony and Ziva. Now Kate DiNozzo and Jenny McGee are getting ready to turn 8 - years - old. A few weeks before their 8th birthday...Kate and Jenny are kidnapped.**

**CHAPTER 4: TONY TELLS GIBBS WHAT TO DO WITH RULE 10...**

**NCIS SQUAD ROOM...**

Just a half an hour ago Gibbs, Tony and Ziva made their way to the NCIS squad room.

Tim had gone to help Abby in her lab.

Another team had processed the other crime scene. Because Tim, Abby, Tony and Ziva refused to leave the school before getting some answers.

It turned out that the murder of the Marine and the fire at the school had been distractions. Some one had seen four people get out of a blue van, two headed for the school and two had headed into the house.

Gunshots had been fired, then about less then five minutes later...

Teachers, students and everyone from the school had begun to come out of the school. She saw the two men that had entered the school just before the fire; both of them carried a girl out and put them in the van.

By the time she got someone's attention, the van had already pulled away and did not have any plates on it.

After being shown pictures of Jenny and Kate, she verified that though she had been a good distance away she was sure it was the two girls.

Now Tony and Ziva sat at their desk.

Just a few minutes ago, Gibbs had gone to get a coffee and the two Agents instead of working on the case from the crime scene they had been headed to began the search for Jenny and Kate.

Everyone knew though that the four would not be working on the case at hand, but searching for Jenny and Kate.

Gibbs caught a glance at Tony's computer just before he came between the desks.

"Another team is handing Jenny and Kate's kidnapping, DiNozzo! Rule 10!" Gibbs called as he walked toward his desk.

"Screw rule 10! Our daughter is missing! So is Abby and Tims! Fire us if you want, but nothing is going to stop us from searching! Tim and Abby have probably started as well!" Tony said looking at Gibbs in anger and a tone of defiance.

Ziva looked up and nodded her head in agreement with Tony.

She tried to hide it, but you could see the pain her eyes at the thought of losing her daughter.

The same look could also be seen in Tony, Tim and Abby's eyes.


	5. Jenny And Kate

**NCIS:**

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...AFTER A FEW YEARS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to Gibbs And Rule 51. **

**A few years ago Abby and Tim got married, so did Tony and Ziva. Now Kate DiNozzo and Jenny McGee are getting ready to turn 8 - years - old. A few weeks before their 8th birthday...Kate and Jenny are kidnapped.**

**CHAPTER 5: JENNY AND KATE...**

**WHERE THEY ARE BEING HELD CAPTIVE...  
KATE AND JENNY...**

Kate woke up and began to look around; she spotted Jenny not far away and made her way over.

"Jenny...Jenny..." Kate whispered as she shook Jenny's shoulder and finally Jenny opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked.

"I do-don't know." Kate replied.

Kate looked at Jenny and each girl had the same look of fear.

"The last thing I remember is being at school and then..." Jenny began.

"Then waking up here." Kate finished and Jenny nodded.

Together Kate and Jenny got to their feet, and then began to make their way around the dark room.

It was kind of cool and damp...like a cellar.

There was one door, but no windows. Then the door opened and...

"Oh, good you're finally awake." Said the man who had entered and the door closed behind him.

"Who are you?" Kate asked as she and Jenny stayed where they stood in the middle of the room.

"That...does not matter. It only matters that I know you are and who your parents are." The man replied.

"Why does it matter to you who we are? Or who our parents are? My mom, can ki..." Jenny began.

"That will be kind of hard when they don't even know who took you. They probably don't even know..." The man began.

"They know by now! They will find me and Jenny!" Kate yelled hoping it would be in time.

He reached over to hit her, but Kate ducked and pulled Jenny back with her.

"No, you little brat! By the time they find you...it will only be your bodies!" The man said with a venomous smile.

Kate was a lot like her mother. She was trying to stay strong and she wouldn't let him know if he was getting to her or not.

"Our parents will find us and so will Grandpa Gibbs! Then they'll kill you!" Kate yelled her voice starting to sound shaky.

"Your bodies...they will find your bodies!" The man said again and left the room.

Once the door was slammed shut, Kate and Jenny sat down in the corner as far away from it as they could, so they could watch the door. Kate wrapped her arms around Jenny and they both started to cry, they would not let that creep see them cry in front of him...but for now it was just the two of them.

Neither girl would say aloud what they were both thinking...

'What if their parents and Grandpa Gibbs didn't find them in time? What this guy was right about leaving only their bodies?'

Scared of what was going to happen to them, they sat with their arms around each other.

At least they were together and if they stuck together, they would be okay...

'Right?'


	6. Against His Better Judgement

**NCIS:**

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...AFTER A FEW YEARS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to Gibbs And Rule 51. **

**A few years ago Abby and Tim got married, so did Tony and Ziva. Now Kate DiNozzo and Jenny McGee are getting ready to turn 8 - years - old. A few weeks before their 8th birthday...Kate and Jenny are kidnapped.**

**CHAPTER 6: AGAINST HIS BETTER JUDGEMENT...**

**NCIS SQUAD ROOM...**

It seemed a long time and Gibbs could see how Tony and Ziva felt at the thought of losing their daughter, Abby and Tim feeling the same.

Looking at them Gibbs didn't know what to say, but knew the fear they felt. Kelly had been dead by the time he found out what happened.

There was still a chance that Kate and Jenny were still alive there was still a chance.

"Please, Gibbs, we have to search for Jenny and Kate." Abby's voice came.

Gibbs looked over to see Abby standing beside Tim's desk, with Tim's arm around her. He was torn between not letting them be personally involved in finding their kids and knowing they would do it with or without anyone's help.

He looked From Abby, to Tim, Ziva and then finally Tony.

Tony was still looking angry and defiant. Finally, he gave a sigh and went to sit at his desk; all eyes from the team followed him.

"All right, but we have to focus on both cases." Gibbs said at last, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

"Thanks, Gibbs." Abby said as she gave him a hug and then went back to Tim.

"Have you found anything?" Tony asked looking over at Abby and Tim with a hopeful face.

"Actually, we did. The van was caught by a traffic light camera." Tim said; hope could be seen on Tony and Ziva's faces.

"It was headed out of D.C. But we lost it the kidnappers could have gone in any direction they could be anywhere." Abby told them sadly.

Tim had already put out a bolo on what little the witness had told them about the van and the kidnappers.

There wasn't much else they could do; but now they had a general direction of which way the Kate and Jenny had been taken.

The kidnappers could have gone any direction after leaving DC and there was no way to tell for sure.


	7. A Week And A Half

**NCIS:**

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...AFTER A FEW YEARS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to Gibbs And Rule 51. **

**A few years ago Abby and Tim got married, so did Tony and Ziva. Now Kate DiNozzo and Jenny McGee are getting ready to turn 8 - years - old. A few weeks before their 8th birthday...Kate and Jenny are kidnapped.**

**CHAPTER 7: A WEEK & A HALF LATER...**

**JENNY AND KATE...**

Kate and Jenny were exhausted, but still trying to fight. It was getting harder...every other day they were beaten and worse.

Kate and Jenny were sore, but it never stopped, every time this happened they would try to stay strong and not cry in front of the captors.

Neither, girl understood who it was that took them or why this was happening.

They had somehow managed to stay together, but they knew that was getting ready to change.

It was just a feeling both of them had.

Kate and Jenny had agreed as hard as it was, if they were separated and one of them had a chance. She would get away and go get help.

As the days passed by it was getting harder. With just enough food and water for them to survive, but every day the amount of food was getting smaller.

Jenny and Kate were beginning to wonder if what the man had said the first time he talked to them would actually happen.

'Would their parents find just their bodies? Would they be too late?'

It had been so long since they had seen them though...

"I hope they find us soon, I don't know ho..." Jenny sucked in a breath because she was hurting so bad.

"They will and we will get out of here." Kate said; she was still trying to stay strong for her friend.

The door opened, Kate and Jenny grabbed hands...refusing to let go of each other.

What they had dreaded...

One of the men grabbed Kate and she screamed, as she was taken out of the room.

"Kate!" Jenny screamed and you could hear the pain in her voice.

Kate fought the person, who had her, but it was no use and she was getting too tired. He threw her into a room, slamming the door behind him.

Kate waited until she couldn't hear her captors out in the hall, then tested the door and was surprised to find it unlocked.

'What was coming? What was going to happen now?'

Kate didn't know, she knew her chance of escaping and getting help was better then Jenny's.

Jenny had been hurt worse then her somehow.

Kate opened it and saw one guard far down the hall; he was looking the other way. Afraid he would see her; Kate closed the door and silently went the other way.

She found a window, but it was locked and she tired with all the strength she had left to get it open...

Finally, with a one more try, the window was unlocked and Kate opened it.

For a moment, she hesitated, thinking of Jenny, then hoping that Jenny could hold on a little longer...

Kate climbed out the window and ran, making sure she stayed hidden as much as she could.

Finally, after a week and a half she was free.

It hurt to run, her seven and a half year old body screamed in pain. Kate came to a dirt road; she didn't know which way to go and didn't know it she could make it much longer.

She kept running and didn't know how much longer she could go on.

Exhausted and in so much pain...Kate knew she had to push on.

Jenny had to be saved and it was up to her to bring both of them home to their parents.

She fought tears and it was hard to see, but she knew she had to stay strong. She was tried after so long of fighting to stay strong...

She just wanted to give up...

Lay down somewhere and cry...

She couldn't and kept going, hearing a car she found somewhere to duck for safety. She was hidden, but she could hear the car stopping.

Some one had seen her, she was terrified...if it were them, they would kill her and then...

"Hello...its okay..." It was a woman and making sure the women couldn't see her, she looked.

Relieved and curious at the same time to see a sheriff

She came out of hiding.

"What are you doing out here?" The sheriff asked.

"I have to get to NCIS." Kate said.

"NCIS? You know Jethro Gibbs?" The sheriff asked helping Kate into the car and Kate nodded, right before she passed out.


	8. A Call From Graysen County

**NCIS:**

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...AFTER A FEW YEARS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to Gibbs And Rule 51. **

**A few years ago Abby and Tim got married, so did Tony and Ziva. Now Kate DiNozzo and Jenny McGee are getting ready to turn 8 - years - old. A few weeks before their 8th birthday...Kate and Jenny are kidnapped.**

**CHAPTER 8: A CALL FROM GRAYSEN COUNTY...**

**NCIS SQUAD ROOM...**

"Damn it! I can't do this anymore!" Tony yelled slamming down his phone for then tenth time in the last twenty minutes.

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva looked at him.

They had been working a new case about a dead Naval Officer who had been murdered just off base behind a nightclub.

The leads they had been getting and all other information was leading nowhere.

Tony, Ziva and Tim were distracted because Kate and Jenny were still missing.

"DiNo..." Gibbs began.

"It's been a week and a half! We still haven't found anything on Kate and Jenny! I don't care anymore, because I can't do this! I can't go on working other cases when m..." Tony stopped when Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs...yes, I remember who you a...when...is she all right...all right...we'll be there soon." Gibbs hung up and looked at the team.

"Wh..." Tim began.

"That was sheriff Dupree..." Gibbs began. "The Graysen County sheriff? What did she...?" Tony began.

"Who is she?" Ziva asked.

"She found one of the girls." Gibbs informed them.

"One? Why ju-just one? Which one Kate or Jen-Jenny?" Came Abby's choked voice.

Before Gibbs even gave the call of,

'Grab your gear!'

Tim, Tony and Ziva had already gathered their things. Without a word, Abby followed and soon they were on their way to Graysen County.

Gibbs drove; Tony sat up front with him, Ziva just behind Tony, Abby in the middle and Tim just behind Gibbs.

Abby was leaning on Tim crying as he held her.

'Who had been found? Kate or Jenny? Why only one? How did they get separated?'

This was the question on everyone's minds and as Gibbs continued to drive.

**GRAYSEN COUNTY...**

**THE HOSPITAL...**

The ride had seemed so long and finally they were there.

Ziva, Tony, Abby, Tim and Gibbs made their way into the ER. Sheriff Charley was waiting for them.

"What happened?" Gibbs demanded.

"I was driving down the road and saw someone jump off to the side. After a minute, she came out and she said NCIS, and then passed out just after I got her into my car. Wh..." Charley began.

"Do you know what her name is?" Ziva asked.

"I just got her here as soon as I could and called. She didn't tell me her name, but according to the amber alert...Ca..." Charley began.

"Sheriff, the girl..." The doctor began.

"Her name is Kate DiNozzo." Tony said speaking up.

"May I as..." The doctor began.

"I am her father and this is her mother. Ho-how is she?" Tony asked.

The doctor looked grave and everyone feared the worst, Ziva clung to Tony afraid for their daughter.

"Severely dehydrated, beaten and right now she is in a coma." The doctor told them, this broke Ziva.

"When can we see her?" Tony asked.

"Follow me." The doctor said.

He looked back as Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim began to follow.

**GIBBS AND CHARLEY...**

"It's been a few years since I talked to you. You ha..." Charley began.

"The girl in the room is the daughter of Tony and Ziva DiNozzo. Tony you met the last time we were here. A few years ago..."

Gibbs told the story Caitlin DiNozzo and Jennifer McGee. Explaining about to the point of when the two girls had gone missing and how they had been searching for them.

Charley listened and together they decided to get to work on finding out where Kate had been.

Because there was no way, Kate could tell them with being in a coma.

**KATE'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

The four stopped in the doorway, then Tony and Ziva continued to Kate's beside while Tim and Abby waited outside in the hall.

The only sound was the machines, Ziva and Tony crying.

"Co-come on, Katie bear, y-you have to wake up. Y-y-your mom and I are here now. We're not leaving." Tony said taking his daughters hand and giving it a squeeze.

"To-Tony, she hates t..." Ziva began.

"I know, Ziva. It woke her up that morning for school and I want it to wake her up now." Tony said as Ziva fell into the chair beside the bed.

**OUTSIDE KATE'S ROOM IN THE HALLWAY...**

"Why wasn't Jenny with her, Timmy? Wh...What if Jenny...?" Abby began as she clung to Tim her head on his shoulder and sobbed.

"We'll find her Abbs, Kate couldn't have been far from where ever she was. We find that place and we'll find Jenny. Then we'll bring our daughter home." Tim said as he too was crying.

"What if we're too late and she's already d-dead?" Abby asked.

"Abby, Kate made it to that road and she's alive. You know as well as I do that our daughter is a fighter. She'll be okay and we know that she's not dead." Tim said kissing the top of her head.

"Tim's right, Abs, we'll find her. I just got off the phone with Fornell and we're getting together a search party together to find Jenny." Gibbs told her.

"I'm going to be there." Abby stated looking at Gibbs.

"Both of us are." Tim told Gibbs.

Then Gibbs, Abby and Tim stepped into Kate's room.

"How's she doing?" Gibbs asked as Tony looked over at him.

"She's in a coma and fighting, but only time will tell." Tony said still holding his daughters hand and his other arm around Ziva.

"A-any word on, Je-Jenny?" Ziva asked and Abby just shook her head still leaning on Tim.


	9. The Rescue Of Jennifer McGee

**NCIS:**

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...AFTER A FEW YEARS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to Gibbs And Rule 51. **

**A few years ago Abby and Tim got married, so did Tony and Ziva. Now Kate DiNozzo and Jenny McGee are getting ready to turn 8 - years - old. A few weeks before their 8th birthday...Kate and Jenny are kidnapped.**

**CHAPTER 9: THE RESCUE OF JENNIFER COLLEEN MCGEE...**

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**

A map of Graysen County and surrounding farms just outside of it had been pulled up.

Tim located the only farm not far from where Kate had been. The farm belonged to a man name, Trent Jarlath Cooper.

It didn't long to pull a team of FBI Agents Fornell had brought with him, Sheriff Dupree, Gibbs and Tim together.

Ziva and Tony remained at the hospital next to Kate.

Abby insisted that she was going, because she had to be there when Jenny was found.

The cars were parked out of sight from the farm and it looked deserted.

**JUST DOWN A ROAD FROM THE FARM...**

"I'm going, Tim!" Abby shouted at him.

"Abbs, I know how you feel. She's my daughter to, but I don't want anything to happen to you. Because if something happen to you, I would have to raise our d..." Tim began.

"If something happen to me? What do you think that Jenny has been going through for the past week and a half? I have to be there, Tim!" Abby yelled at him.

"Abby, just wait here at the car and I will call you when we g..." Tim said as the tears fell down Abby's face.

"Tim, please...I ha..." Abby began.

"No, Abs, not safe yet. Let's go, McGee." Gibbs said walking by them.

Fornell, a few FBI Agents, Gibbs, Tim, Sheriff Dupree and a few deputies started making their way to the farm with caution.

Because they knew that even if it looked deserted, there was a good chance it might not be.

**THE FARM...**

Just before they reached the house, the door opened and a man stepped outside. He had Jenny and a gun to her head.

Jenny didn't even fight him, she had visible bruises and probably worse. Jenny looked barley alive and it was clear they had to get her to the hospital soon.

"Jenny." Abby said letting out a breath from beside Tim.

"Abby, I tho..." Tim began.

"I couldn't..." Abby couldn't finish and she just stared at Jenny, unable to move.

"Let her go!" Gibbs yelled.

"I would, but I don't think she could stand on her own, let alone walk. I told them the first day they were here all you would find was their bodies. The other brat might have gotten away, but th..." Jenny's captor began.

No one could move, because they feared, the moment they did the man would pull the trigger killing Jenny.

It was a stalemate and no one was sure how things would turn out or who would break it.

Though it would have to be soon, because of Jenny looked to be just hanging in there. It could at any moment change.

"Just let the little girl go and we can talk about this." Tobias said.

"If I let her go you'll just shoot me." Trent said.

"Just let her go and you can talk..." Tim began.

"I've heard about your team Gibbs and I've been waiting for this for years. The opportunity did not appear until just a few weeks ago. It's kind of like Déjà vu, huh, Agent Gibbs? I know you lost your daughter when she was eight years old. N..." Trent began.

"How did you know about Kelly?" Gibbs asked.

"Because if it were not for you Shannon and Kelly would still be alive! My sister wouldn't have died if she hadn't met you or married you!" Trent yelled.

"Y-your..." Abby began.

"My sister Shannon! I found out a few years ago, I was given up for adoption when I was born. I found my birth mother, Joann Fielding. When I saw a picture, I asked her who it was. She said that it was Shannon and the little girl was, Kelly. She told me they were killed years ago, and then I did a little re..." Trent began.

"Gibbs didn't kill them. It was the drug cartel. Please let Jenny go." Abby said.

"So because Shannon was married me and died, you were willing to take the life of two little girls?" Gibbs asked.

"I know how much they mean to you. They call you grandpa! You look at this team of your like a family. Forget about Shannon and Kelly!" Trent yelled.

"I have NEVER forgotten Shannon and Kelly! You don't know the hell that I went through after they died! Let Jenny go!" Gibbs yelled anger in his voice.

"You took away my sister and my niece before I could meet them! Now it is time I take a..." Trent began.

When everyone had split up surrounding the house, two of the FBI agents headed for the back.

Now he was behind Trent and before Trent knew what was happening, the FBI agent took a risky move...he pulled the hand with the gun away from Jenny's head.

Surprised Trent let go of Jenny and she began to fall to the ground.

Tim was up on the front porch and caught her before she hit the ground Abby was right beside him.

"Tim?" Abby began.

"She's alive; we need to get her to the hospital now!" Tim yelled.

"Stay with us, Jenny." Abby begged taking her daughters hand.

**Author's note: Shocking twist, huh? In my story, Joann Fielding had a baby just six years before Shannon was thought of. She gave him up for adoption and now he blames Gibbs for the sister he never got to know.**


	10. It's Been Three Days

**NCIS:**

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...AFTER A FEW YEARS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to Gibbs And Rule 51. **

**A few years ago Abby and Tim got married, so did Tony and Ziva. Now Kate DiNozzo and Jenny McGee are getting ready to turn 8 - years - old. A few weeks before their 8th birthday...Kate and Jenny are kidnapped.**

**CHAPTER 10: IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS...**

It had now been three days since Kate and Jenny had been found.

Ziva had not left Kate's side, just as Abby and Tim had not left Jenny's side. Tony had left only long enough to get a few things for him and Ziva. As well as Kate's teddy bear, she always slept with.

On the bear the words:

'NCIS Agent Kate DiNozzo'

Had been sewn on.

Gibbs had already told Director Vance that:

Tim, Abby, Ziva and Tony would not leave until Jenny and Kate were ready to come home.

The cases that Team Gibbs had been working on had been divided and handed to different teams.

A temporary Forensic Technician had been brought in until Abby was able to return.

Sarah as well as Mr. and Mrs. McGee had gone to Abby and Tim's house to put together a few things that would be needed.

Clothes for Abby, Tim, and a few other things.

Then for Jenny they had picked up her favorite stuffed pony she always slept with.

Like Kate's stuffed teddy bear...

Jenny had a stuffed Pony with the words:

'NCIS Agent Jenny McGee.'

Timothy McGee's mother had come to think of Kate as a second granddaughter since she was Jenny's best friend.

She had been the one to stitch the names into the stuffed animals.

Gibbs, Sarah (Tim's sister) and Mrs. McGee would sit with Kate and Jenny to make sure

Tony and Ziva would get some rest and eat.

Doing the same for...

Tim and Abby.

Admiral McGee was on a Navy Ship.

Gibbs had told the doctors that Jenny and Kate needed to be in the same room.

The idea of putting them in the same room was for several reasons.

1.) Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim could be there to support each other.

2.) If one girl woke up before the other she would be there to, reassure the other she was okay and to help keep the other one fighting.

With each passing day, the two girls remained in their comas.

Though Jenny was still with them, it seemed as though she was barley holding on.

She seemed to be waiting on something...it was unknown what.

Kate was doing just the opposite of Jenny.

She was doing well and it seemed she was getting stronger.

**JUNE 8th...**

**KATE AND JENNY'S BIRTHDAY...**

Ziva sat on Kate's left with her hand in Kate's, as Tony sat on the right holding her other hand.

Tim and Abby were sitting the same way.

"It's been three days, Tony." Ziva said as her voice cracked.

"I know, Zi. They're still with us though and that's a good sign..." Tony stopped and all eyes turned to Kate.

There was a moan and all eyes turned to Kate's bed, she was beginning to stir.

"Katie bear?" Tony asked.

"D-don't call me, Katie." Came Kate's weak whisper as she opened her eyes.

There was a laugh of relief from Tony and Ziva, as tears began to flow from Ziva's eyes, and Tony began to cry as well.

Kate was awake and she was going to be all right.

It seemed that had been what Jenny was waiting for; the machines began to go off.

Doctors and nurses rushed in with a yell of, 'Code blue!'

Tim and Abby watched in horror...they couldn't lose Jenny now!

'Why was this happening?'


	11. You Have To Survive, Jenny McGee

**NCIS:**

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...AFTER A FEW YEARS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to Gibbs And Rule 51. **

**A few years ago Abby and Tim got married, so did Tony and Ziva. Now Kate DiNozzo and Jenny McGee are getting ready to turn 8 - years - old. A few weeks before their 8th birthday...Kate and Jenny are kidnapped.**

**CHAPTER 11: YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE, JENNY MCGEE**

"Come on, Jenny. Come back to us..." The doctor said as they worked on her and after a minute or two...

There was they had a heartbeat, she was back. Now all they could do was wait and see.

"Will she..." Abby couldn't finish because she already knew they answer.

"Only time will tell." The doctor told her.

Then after checking the monitors and doing everything they could, the doctors and nurses left the room.

"Jenny, you have to c-come back. Y-you're m-my best fri-end." Kate called from her bed as she clung to Ziva.

It was a while later when Gibbs said he was going for coffee and Tony said he would go too.

Everyone else knew he was also going to update Ducky and Director Vance as he had promised to do after telling them that Kate and Jenny had been found.

When Gibbs returned, he had coffee for Tony, Ziva, Tim, Mr. and Mrs. McGee, Abby's Caf-Pow (that she barley touched), juice for Kate, and a coffee for Sarah.

When the Gibbs and Tony returned with the drinks, there were murmurs of 'thank you.'

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

It had now been several weeks, with no change from Jenny. The hope she would ever wake up was beginning to fade.

The doctor's had wanted to discharge Kate, but she told them she wasn't going to leave until she was sure her best friend, Jenny would be okay.

Now Jenny's family...

Her grandparents (Tim and Sarah's parents), Sarah (Tim's sister), Tim, Abby, Tony, Ziva, Kate and Gibbs remained.

"Jenny? Can you hear me?" Abby asked and everyone looked at her.

"Abbs..." Tim began.

"She moved her hand, Tim." Abby said not looking at him.

Jenny's head began to move ever so slightly and all eyes turn to the little girl.

"Jenny?" Tim asked feeling a very light squeeze of his hand, Gibbs ran out the door to go get a doctor.

"Open your eyes." Abby said, but Jenny didn't open her eyes.

Just then, the doctor came in and walked over to the bed.

She began to check Jenny over...

She took Jenny's hand, asked her to squeeze it, and then asked other questions.

Then finally after a long time...

Jenny's eyes opened and she looked around.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but that was short lived as the doctor began to talk to her.

Jenny looked as if she was staring off into space, then finally looking around...

Confused and looked as if she wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

Jenny finally looked over at Abby.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Abby finally asked.

"She has a long road of recovery ahead of her, but she's okay." The doctor told Abby and Abby ran around the bed throwing her arms around Tim.

A cheer went up around the room and Kate came to stand beside Jenny's bed where Abby had been.

"I'm glad you're back." Kate said with a smile and Jenny just looked at her without saying a word.


	12. Kate & Jenny's 10th Birthday

**NCIS:**

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...AFTER A FEW YEARS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to Gibbs And Rule 51. **

**A few years ago Abby and Tim got married, so did Tony and Ziva. Now Kate DiNozzo and Jenny McGee are getting ready to turn 8 - years - old. A few weeks before their 8th birthday...Kate and Jenny are kidnapped.**

**CHAPTER 12: KATE & JENNY'S 10th BIRTHDAY**

**TWO YEARS...**

It had now been almost a little over two years since Kate and Jenny had been kidnapped, then found.

Things were finally starting to become normal again.

When the doctors said that Jenny was well enough, she was transferred to a hospital in closer to home.

When the doctor that had said that Jenny would have a long road of recovery ahead of her, he had been right.

Once Jenny was well...

She began to see a psychiatrist; Kate had begun to see one as well after what they had been through.

The two girls leaned on each other now more then ever for support after everything.

Jenny had also lost hearing in her right ear, which was where she had been hit.

Speech therapy and finally a psychical therapist.

Now she was almost completely back to the way she had been, before everything had happened.

It had taken a long time, but she had eventually returned to her normal activities. School, her friends from school.

Everyone had been so happy when everything began to return to the way it had been before, but now the team was more protective of Jenny and Kate.

After what happened...they were going to make sure it would never happen again.

Jimmy and Breena Palmer had an 8-month-old son, Stevie Palmer.

Sarah (Tim's sister) had a six-month-old son Matthew MacKinley Jr. or Matty as everyone called him.

Sarah had named Matty after his father who had been in the in the Army. Sarah and Matthew's father had plans to get married after Matthew was born, but Matthew MacKinley Sr. had been killed just two and a half months before Matty had been born.

Tony had thought it was somewhat weird at first that Sarah had found someone with a name in a way similar to her own last name.

**JUNE 8th...**

**GIBBS BACK YARD...**

Today just happened to be Jenny and Kate's 10th birthday.

Gibbs was at the grill as he watched Jenny and Kate playing; it looked like they were having a blast.

Everything that had happened just a few years ago seemed forgotten for now.

Gibbs looked around at the rest of his family. It was hard to believe how it had grown over the last few years.

Everyone had come to celebrate Kate and Jenny's birthday...

Mr. and Mrs. McGee, Sarah, Matty MacKinley, Jimmy, Breena and Stevie Palmer, Ducky, Leon Vance and his family, Tobias Fornell, Emily Fornell (Tobias's daughter) and Jackson Gibbs.

Gibbs finally finished with the grill.

"Food, finally! I'm starving!" Tony yelled and Ziva gave him a slap to the back of the head as the adults laughed.

Gibbs looked over to see Kate and Jenny fall to the ground laughing hard as Kate whispered something to Jenny.

He wondered what was so funny and for a minute...

Gibbs didn't see Jenny McGee and Kate DiNozzo, he saw...

His daughter Kelly and Maddie Tyler, because they had done the same thing just weeks before he had left.

Kate and Jenny had made it past their 8th birthday two years ago...

When things had been uncertain and there was almost doubt they wouldn't make it.

Kelly, however never made it to her 9th birthday.

Gibbs thought back to the past and looked...

Everyone was so happy now...

Happy because he had given them rule 51.

"Thinking about Kelly?" Came the voice of Jackson Gibbs.

"Yeah, just seeing Jenny and Kate reminded me of Kelly and Maddie a few weeks before I left." Gibbs told his father.

Then they sat the food down on the three picnic tables that had been put together. Everyone began to eat, talk and continue to enjoy themselves as the afternoon wore on...

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey, I hope everyone enjoyed this story. The last this chapter and the one before it was hard to write and it took me all day to research comas so I could try and get it right.**


End file.
